1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a printer in which a print medium is conveyed using a roller.
2. Background Technology
Technology for conveying a print medium using a nip state in which the print medium is held on both sides by a plurality of rollers is known. For example, there is disclosed in Patent Citation 1 a paper-feeding roller and a conveying roller for holding a print medium on both sides and conveying the medium using two rollers.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-98698 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.